User talk:Alpha Omega Plus
Welcome Alpha Omega Plus Templates Stop changing the portrait locations on templates. It goes by order of chronological appearance on every template. SeaTerror (talk) 19:46, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Crew galleries There's no need to get pictures of every entourage subordinate of Big Mom for the crew gallery, it just unnecessarily fills up space. Also, don't link to Mangastream as the source; just say "From Chapter 827" or whatever chapter your image is from. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:36, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories (Including categories for the source, such as Category:Chapter Images or Category:Episode Images). *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation or translated images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like Photobucket, Imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. ---- Also, "enraged army" is a description, not a specific named group. And we're not going to clutter gallery templates with a dozen random no-names. 20:01, November 3, 2016 (UTC) 1. Yes, it's literally just an army that's angry. Random troops sent to avenge Cracker. 2. Unnamed characters can be added to gallery templates if they prove themselves noteworthy, i.e. fill some of these criteria: focused on/speaking role/multiple appearances/part of important group like "Three Musketeers" etc. Here we just had several equally unimportant people among dozens of soldiers, which would just clutter the gallery. If they get focused on in the future, THEN they might get added (in that situation, they're likely to get named anyway). 12:34, November 4, 2016 (UTC) If it was just a few I could see it, but as things stand there's like a dozen thrown in the background army masses. The only ones to get real focus right now are the ones in the front, who're all named. So like I said, it's best to wait for now. 02:48, November 6, 2016 (UTC) The ones still on the template were shown off in detail and (mostly) had speaking roles. So they're a bit different from background masses. It's a similar situation as Opera, Galette and Mont-D'Or before we found out their names. So I'd lean in favor of keeping those, though if they never get any focus during this arc then we could remove them. About "enraged army", one of our users who knows Japanese checked the original and said that it's mostly likely just a description because it didn't have quotes (Oda puts quotes around specific group names like that). 22:19, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:Chapter 846 Chess Barbarian Army seems to be the name for the chesspiece-like grunt soldiers, which are apparently homies. You can add the two that punched out Luffy, the ones that look like Opera. 17:49, November 17, 2016 (UTC) On the page where they take the Vivre Card, they state that the chesspieces are homies. Anyway, I opened a discussion about the other fighters on the gallery talk page: Template talk:Big Mom Pirates Gallery. Now other users can voice their opinions as well. 20:49, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Charlotte Names The surname Charlotte can only be added to the infobox if that is actually given in a chapter, episode, or SBS. If they are only referred to by their first name, then only their first name goes in the infobox. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:20, August 7, 2018 (UTC) : Okay, thanks for telling me I'll stop.Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 21:38, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Status Before making a big change like that you must discuss it first. Status is only used for characters such as if they are dead or not. SeaTerror (talk) 21:10, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Templates Seriously. I told you to make a discussion first. That is not how we do templates. SeaTerror (talk) 18:13, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Charlotte Names Again Dude, I told you already about how we do the names in the infobox. Don't add Charlotte unless you see their full name from a Japanese source. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:19, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Well, have you? Some of there full name's should be sourced by know. You can check the link from the references in some of the pages. Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 03:23, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Spoiler Rules Hey there! Your edits were found to be in violation of our Spoiler Rules. On this wiki, information from the newest manga chapters will only be added once the chapter is fully available to read in English. This means that information from "spoilers" is not allowed, including: *Summaries of the chapter. *Untranslated manga panels. If you cannot read the entire chapter in English, then do not add information from it. Failure to adhere to these rules will result in a block. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:40, November 22, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, I've haven't read the rule. I'll remember next time. Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 15:45, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Edit Padding Hey, when editing pages such as Beasts Pirates, try to make every revision in one edit rather than doing several minor edits. It's easier to go over changes without having to look over several at once. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 05:14, November 26, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, it's a force of habbit sometimes. Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 05:33, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Pirates Category There is no need to add Category:Pirates to pages that are already categorized under a pirate crew. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:29, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Gallery Image Please don't upload duplicates of File:NoPicAvailable.png for specific groups. You can give them that image on the gallery by putting \ NOPIC after their name. You also didn't follow the Image Guidelines when uploading those images either. Also, there is no need to add parenthetical notes to groups listed in an infobox's "affiliations" section. If a group is in the affiliates section in the infobox, then it's redundant to note that they're allies or affiliates. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:42, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Executives Viz's translation says that the Charlottes are "officers" rather than "executives" of the crew. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:03, January 20, 2019 (UTC) :Are you saying should change the word execuitve to officer? Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 21:32, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Charlotte Names As I have said multiple times, please do not add the Charlotte name to a character's infobox unless it comes from a Japanese source (if you have such a source, could I see it?) Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 06:09, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Re:All-Stars Because the word pirate was removed for the Sweet Commanders(SC), and I asked the mod Kaido that if the word pirate can also be removed for the All Stars and he said yes. This only applies to the Sweet Commanders and All Stars. Opera298 (talk) 01:41, February 9, 2019 (UTC) :By that logic, would that mean you have to remove the word pirate from pirates who have established rank or occupation within a crew? Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 02:43, February 9, 2019 (UTC) I don't think so, it's just for the Sweet Commanders and All Stars. Opera298 (talk) 03:01, February 9, 2019 (UTC) :Okay, why just Sweet Commanders and All-Stars? I don't understand what's going on. Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 03:11, February 9, 2019 (UTC) I guess accoridng the mod Kaido, Sweet Commanders and All Stars is a pirate. Which is why the word pirate can be removed for them. Opera298 (talk) 03:14, February 9, 2019 (UTC) :Why, because he said so? Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 03:18, February 9, 2019 (UTC) I guess, if you want to ask more questions go ask him. Opera298 (talk) 03:24, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Don't just suddenly remove Pirate for the others, ask the admin or mods to see if it's allowed before you make this sudden change. Opera298 (talk) 09:09, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Re:Sweet Commander All Star Because both of those are pirating ranks. If you are a Sweet Commander, that makes you a pirate. It's already like that for Marines, we don't include "Marine" in their occupation box, we use their rank which gets the point across without being redundant. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:51, February 10, 2019 (UTC) I think you must have forgotten about this, Sweet Commander and All Star is a pirate rank so there is no need to add pirate to their character box.--Opera298 (talk) 22:17, September 2, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, I haven't forgotten. It's just that each rank applies to one of those crews. Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 22:39, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories (Including categories for the source, such as Category:Chapter Images or Category:Episode Images). *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation or translated images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another wiki. (See this blog for more details on how to do this). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:43, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Re:Undoing Editing The galleries already list and display better the organization layout and members. Listing them all in infoboxes simply extends the infoboxes and pages further. There's also the matter of you messing up infobox templates: Template talk:Organization Box. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 06:54, September 28, 2019 (UTC) :Me messing it up? I'm just trying to make changes to make it better. Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 06:57, September 28, 2019 (UTC) There are far simpler, better methods to achieve the same results. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 07:25, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Like What? Characters like Kaido and Blackbeard aren't simply refered to captain. Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 07:28, September 28, 2019 (UTC) For example, the "extratitle" parameters that were removed. Or an input that replaces the default. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 07:45, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Can you show or tell me how to do that? Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 08:06, September 28, 2019 (UTC) It's done. "extra1" is for character name and references; "extra1title" is for leader role (Admiral, Governor, etc.). Dragonus Nesha (talk) 17:59, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Thanks. But, If I wanted multiple ones, how do I do it? Alpha Omega Plus (talk) 19:35, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Why do you want additional ones? If it's for listing more ranks like you were before, then no, that's the purpose of the member galleries. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 19:44, September 28, 2019 (UTC) No, there has been clear opposition to the changes you've tried to implement. If you want to discuss redesigns, then create a forum post or bring it up on the Talk Pages. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 04:55, September 30, 2019 (UTC)